Christmas at Camelot
by Dragonrider2203
Summary: One-shot. Christmas Day at Camelot and the friends exchange gifts. Pure fluff...enjoy!


**Here's a little one-shot about Christmas Day at Camelot. **

**I don't own any of the Merlin characters...but there's always next Christmas.**

Christmas at Camelot

It was a beautiful Christmas day at Camelot. That morning Arthur and Morgana had had to attend an official present-giving ceremony, accompanied by several boring speeches, and the Christmas feast. Merlin thought it all sounded quite fun, but Arthur had assured him it wasn't, and that the only good things were the food and the presents they received from Uther. Morgana had been given a beautiful gold necklace with a diamond and sapphire studded charm, and Arthur was presented with a bird of prey. It was a small bird with a blue-grey back, and an orange tinge to the bottom of its body and a black tipped tail. The great feast followed; a massive spread of roast geese, many vegetables and a huge Christmas pudding. Arthur was lucky enough to get the silver coin embedded in the dessert, making him 'king' for the day.

Merlin and Gwen had breakfasted with Gaius that morning before rushing off to do some of the many chores that was required off them that day. Gaius had presented them both with a pair of beautifully made leather gloves, and had received a scarf from Gwen and a small carving from Merlin. The warlock explained to Gaius later that the carving was imbued with a spell to relieve arthritis, which the physician suffered from during the winter. Both servants had to wait on their respective masters and mistresses during the feast, but they weren't too unhappy about it. Everyone was in a good mood (even Uther) and they would get their own Christmas dinner that evening in the kitchens. When everyone was full, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and Gwen went up to the prince's chambers. Sipping glasses of mulled wine, they sat around the fire and exchanged presents.

"This is for you, Morgana" Gwen said, passing a cloth-wrapped parcel to her mistress.

"Gwen, it's gorgeous. Did you make it yourself?" Morgana said delightedly, shaking out the beautifully embroidered blanket. Gwen nodded and blushed, pleased that her friend liked her gift. It had taken her every evening for a month, but it was worth it.

"Sire, this is for you." Gwen passed over the gift with a small curtsey; it was the first time she had ever given the prince a Christmas present.

"Please, call me Arthur, at least for today" he smiled, turning back the yellow cloth cover to reveal a shirt, dyed a rich red with the Pendragon crest. "This is skilfully made. Thank you Guinivere." Gwen's face turned as red as the shirt as the prince immediately asked Merlin to help him put it on.

"And I suppose that one's for me?" Merlin asked, as excited as a small child. They all laughed as Gwen handed it over and the young warlock tore into his present. He turned back the yellow cloth and picked up woolly hat. It was hand-knitted and decorated with snowflakes and holly, and had earflaps hanging down. Merlin grinned and pulled it on, looking for all the world like one of Santa's elves. He gave Gwen a hug and a peck on the cheek, causing the red tinge to rise to her cheeks again.

Morgana went next. "I hope I got the right size" she said as she handed a bulky item, wrapped in green cloth, to Gwen. The maid opened it and held up the blue velvet dress it contained.

"Oh. It's perfect. Thank you!" Gwen gushed, pulling Morgana into a hug, while the boys rolled their eyes at each other.

Morgana then, wordlessly, handed a small wooden box to Arthur. The prince opened it to reveal a beautifully carved and painted wooden knight, mounted on a charger. The two royals shared a knowing smile while Merlin looked on in confusion.

"It's kind of a tradition" Morgana explained, after noticing the warlock's expression. "When I first came to Camelot Arthur was always boasting how one day he would be in charge of the king's knights so I gave him a model knight that Christmas to shut him up and it just seemed right to carry it on." As Morgana spoke, Arthur had crossed to his bedside cabinet and pulled out a wooden box, which he opened to show Merlin fifteen wooden figures inside. Adding the latest to his collection, he carefully put the box back where it belonged.

"Here you go Merlin" Morgana said, after Arthur had re-seated himself. She passed the warlock a parcel, also wrapped in green cloth. Merlin's smile widened as he held up a jacket, similar to his own but in much better condition. "I noticed yours had more holes than jacket" she said, causing everyone to burst out laughing, even Merlin.

Arthur handed Gwen and Morgana their presents at the same time, saying "they're both pretty much the same, so you might as well open them together." The girls unwrapped the small parcels of red cloth to reveal two exquisite gold bracelets. Morgana's was an elaborately twisted ring of gold, studded with two sapphires and a diamond to match the necklace Uther gave her. Gwen's was much simpler; a single thin gold band, decorated with engraved flowers.

"You really have no imagination, do you Arthur?" Morgana teased, smiling to assure Arthur she didn't mind.

"Catch, idiot" Arthur called, throwing a red-wrapped parcel at Merlin, who caught it, then nearly dropped it. He opened to cloth to expose... a set of brushes, some cloths and a pot. "That's boot polish" the prince said when Merlin picked up the pot. "Now you don't have any excuses not to do your chores." They all laughed, and the tips of Merlin's ears turned pink.

"Thank you, your royal pratness" Merlin replied, sketching an exaggerated bow that earned him a playful slap around the head from Arthur.

"Be careful, it's delicate" Merlin said as he passed a small gift, wrapped in blue cloth, to Morgana. She gasped as she gently held up a beautiful glass rose.

"It's beautiful Merlin! Where did you get it?" Morgana asked, staring at it in amazement.

"A merchant was selling them in town a few weeks ago" Merlin lied. He had actually created it from magic, and overlaid another spell on top which was supposed to aid a restful and dreamless sleep.

"Thank you. I will treasure it" Morgana said solemnly, but then breaking the mood by handing Gwen her flower, flinging her arms around Merlin and kissing him on the cheek.

Merlin next handed a similar parcel to Gwen, also wrapped in blue cloth. Gwen stripped the covering away to reveal another glass flower, this time a forget-me-not. Merlin had enchanted this flower with the magic to relieve grief and lighten the spirit. As Gwen cupped it in her hands, she felt the weight she had carried in her heart since her father's death start to lift. She shot a dazzling smile at Merlin.

"I love it. Thank you so much." Gwen stood up and gave Merlin a peck on the lips, before looking away with a blush to match Merlin's own.

Merlin then stood up and placed a weighty package into Arthur's hands. The prince unfolded the blue cloth and pulled out a heavy leather belt.

"It's got thin metal plates inside, to prevent it being cut by enemy swords. I put it together myself, and Gwen helped me weld the metal." What Merlin didn't add was that there was a strong protection charm woven into it as well.

"Won't last very long then, if I know your handy work" Arthur joked, but grinned at Merlin as he put it on to show he liked it. They looked into each other's eyes but jerked away as a shout came from the window.

"It's snowing!" Morgana cried, sounding like a little kid. She and Gwen rushed out, shouting and laughing, Arthur not far behind. Merlin turned and spotted the other three skidding out into the courtyard, already gathering up snowballs. He turned and picked up the pot Arthur had given him. Opening it he grinned and then pulled out what was inside. He then ran out of the door to catch up with the others, Arthur's prized lucky gold horseshoe clutched in his hand.

**Please read and review. Mince pie for anyone who can guess which bird of prey Arthur got from Uther.**


End file.
